Double Concert
by Hillsberry
Summary: Charles thinks that Dethklok could use a bit of a change in pace. He sets up a plan for them to preform with another band, but the boys aren't too happy about it. They're forced to work with a band by the name of Pandora's Box in order to increase their popularity. They're going to have to begrudgingly put their differences aside for this to work.
1. Chapter 1

The members of Dethklok sat around their usual table with their manager. They were discussing future concerts and concepts. The band had reached their peak of popularity, but Charles had an idea in mind that might push them over the edge.

"A... Change of pace..?"

"Yes," Charles said simply, looking down at some papers collected in front of him, "You guys have been uh... Doing pretty good, but a proposition came up that could possibly double your popularity... As your manager I found it hard to refuse."

"What kind of proposition?" Pickles asked curiously. The other band members seemed to be either quietly contemplating the words or ignoring their manager. Dethklok was surely popular enough, there couldn't possibly any other way to 'double' what they all ready had as a fan base.

"Ever hear of a double concert?" Charles asked.

"Whats a doubles concert?" Toki piped up curiously, obviously not knowing what it meant. Skwisgaar nodded beside him, not having a clue either. Murderface, Nathan and Pickles almost immediately made faces at the question, knowing fully what it meant.

"A double concert is uh.. A concert where two equally popular bands play together. This usually doubles the amount of tickets being bought because fans of both band are buying them... And it also ensures the possibility of your fan base increasing because fans of the other band might like your band too due to the similar song genres of the bands."

Toki let out an 'oh' of slight understanding, and Skwisgaar began to scowl with the other members now that he too understood the concept. "What the fuck is he point of a Dethklok concert if it's not only about US," Murderface cried out in his loud lisp. Pickles, Nathan, and Skwisgaar gave angry grunts of agreement.

"Well... that's the thing. Doing concerts only about 'you' is only going to get 'you' so far," Charles sighed, he had a nagging feeling they would react like this, "It's just something different- If you don't like the results it brings we won't do it ever again." His words were followed bya childish sulking silence. Rubbing his brow, Charles added with another heavy sigh, "I promise."

"Nu-uhs! You has to dos the finger agreements!" Skwisgaar exclaimed.

"Yeahs! The fingers agreemints!" Toki squawked after him.

"It's called a PINKIE PROMISE, you idiots!" Pickles nearly exploded like he usually did with the two. Their lack of english vocabulary always set him off when he had low blood pressure or when they weren't even close to what they were trying to say. Charles suppressed a groan, solemnly nodding, and holding out his hand. "All right, see? I pinkie promise," He told the band members, pointing out the tiny digit.

Nathan, the closest one to him, uncrossed his arms and lifted his own hand to lock fingers with him. The two stared at each other, the lead singer intensely through strands of his long hair. The other members looked on, going silent. Skwisgaar gave a look of equal intensity to Nathan at Charles as well while Pickles glared venomously and Muderface continued to sulk. Toki, the only one who seemed to be excited about the idea, happily drummed his hand on the table as the deal was sealed.

"You better mean it." Nathan's gravely voice growled.

"I mean it." Charles assured him.

"All right then."

"Okay."

They unhooked their fingers and Nathan leaned back in his chair, recrossing his arms. Charles collected himself and neatly placed his hands in front of him. "Whos we doings a concert withs!?" Toki exclaimed, breaking the silence and earning a few looks from his peers.

"A band that has been rising in popularity over the years... They're nearly as popular as you guys, but you met them originally when they were a bit lower on the chain."

"Yeah, like that's really helpful, we know tons of bands! You expect us to remember every single one we meet?" Pickles griped, still sour on the idea of sharing a concert. Especially if this band was 'nearly as popular' as them. What right did they have thinking they could match with Dethklok? Did they think they could out do them at this dumb shared concert?

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten them even though you haven't seen them for a while," Charles assured Pickles calmly, "You should see them very son, though. I all ready set everything up with their manager, they should be here any minute."

Charles was right about the last statement. The band members barely got a minute to complain about Charles making the arrangement prior to asking/telling them about it before the doors to the room opened and four people walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, assholes! Long time no see!"

Pickles' mouth dropped open and Nathan froze in place as the doors opened. The guests walked in and stood next to the table. "I'm sure that you all remember Pandora's Box then... The uh.. band you once worked with a while back." Charles informed the other band members, seeming to ignore the lead singer's rude welcome.

Said singer smirked at each one of the band members, slowly shifting her gaze from one to the other. "Ah, I see you're balding thing has gotten worse, Pickles," She commented, locking on the drummer first. Pickles looked like he was practically seething with rage. "Pandora," He grit out, fists clenched tightly as if to restrain himself. Pandora put her hands on her hips, sneering back at him before looking to Nathan. "I can also see that you're starting to pack on the pounds! How much have you been eating in one sitting, Nathan?"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably, but didn't look as heated as Pickles. Pandora looked from the other lead singer to the fast guitarist of Dethklok. Neither of the two exchanged words, but their intense gazes were locked until the other guitar player piped up. "Wowee! Pandora! Hais! Long times no seens!" Toki exclaimed with excited happiness. He seemed to be the only one out of the band to find her arrival a pleasant surprise.

"Hello, Toki," Pandora said more fondly towards the other compared to his band mates. She looked away from Skwisgaar to give him a warm smile.

"The years have been good to you, I see," Murderface interjected as he grinned at the woman. He leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look at her. Pandora took a step back, winking at the bass player. "Loose the fro, then we'll go." She said with heavy sarcasm, casually going on, "It has been a couple of years, hasn't it? Feels like we did that last gig together only just yesterday..."

"I see you got some new band members, huh? What happened to the other ones? They leave ya?" Pickles inquired in a stressed tone. He looked like he was using every fiber in his body to stay civil. "Oh, yeah. They were being assholes.. Lex is still here though," Pandora replied simply.

The singer gestured behind her to her drummer. He held a resemblance to her mostly because they were siblings. Lex and Pandora had been the original starters of the band that Dethklok met a while back. The other two members were new.

"This is Nick, our new guitarist," Pandora told them, gesturing to the other man present in her posse, "We booted our last guitarist- He sucked... Oh, and we got rid of that dick-fag Josey and got this sweet Russian chick instead! Her name is Svettlanna! Sadly, unlike your foreign guys, she doesn't speak a lick of english. Kick ass bass player though." Svettlanna stood at Pandora's side with her eyes glued to some fancy phone while Nick looked onto the other band with an expression that could rival Pickles'. Charles could feel the tension between the two bands and calmly stood.

"I think that's good enough introductions for now.. You guys had a long plane trip I believe-"

"It was really fucking long," Nick spat, speaking up for the first time.

"Right... I'll show you guys to your rooms. We can start the planning and discussing tomorrow morning," The manager continued, ushering out the other band before his got too upset. "See you later, ladies," Murderface attempted to say smoothly in his thick lisp. Svettlanna seemed to scowl at the comment.

"Bye, loosers," Pandora said with one last snicker before the doors shut behind them.

The second they closed Pickles erupted.

"Oh my god, she is such a BIIIIITTTCHHHH!" He exclaimed immediately, obviously stressing he last word out. "Why the FUCK did Charles set us up to work with THEM- I hate her! I bet her new band members suck as much as the last ones! They're all ASSHOLES!"

"Yeah, she makes me uncomfortable," Nathan spoke up, "Like.. on many brutal levels."

"She got really hot though. What's it been? Like, a year or two? Her tits are huge," Murderface commented leaning back in his seat a little.

"Yeahs, sos? Whats it matters how nice her tits is? I bets they is fakes anyways," Skwisgaar huffed, strumming angrily on his guitar, "Likes her perskonalities."

"She deserves an Oscar for being such a BITCH!" Pickles exclaimed again.

"Isn't an oscar for, like, acting or something..?" Nathan asked in slight confusion.

"Yeah, acting like a bitch."

"Oh, man, that's good."

"I don't understands," Toki piped up with a frown, looking amongst his friends, "Whys dos you hates Pandoras so much? Shes ams nice lady.."

"NICE LADY? Yeah, okay, Toki," Pickles said sarcastically pointing to him, "You're only saying that because you're the only one she doesn't fucking terrorize!"

"Thats not trues. She doesn't bothers Skwisgaar either." Toki said defensively.

"Yeahs, but that doesn't means she's not a bitch," Skwisgaar scoffed, glancing at the other guitarist for a short moment to give him a look. Toki frowned even more.

"She only does thats because shes likes you guys! Likes older sister kindas things! Shes doesn't mean it in the serious."

"Oh, so she doesn't mean that I'm bald? Or Nathan's fat? Or Murderface is ugly?" Pickles asked him, crossing his arms.

"HEY!" Murderface exclaimed, "She didn't say I was ugly!"

"Dude, she was so implying it with that fro thing."

"Shes just pokings funs!" Toki insisted, but with no success. Murderface was all upset and offended now, Nathan stared uncomfortably at the table, Pickles went on about how he wasn't going to do this concert, and Skwisgaar silently went on with his furious strumming.

None of them seemed to be in the mood to listen under these circumstances... Charles hopefully knew how complicated this whole Double Concert process was going to be.


End file.
